


Handy man

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Cheeky Stiles Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, Lollipops, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is at the sheriff house fixing the  ceiling fan, it kinda hard to do it with that kid staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy man

Derek is really trying hard to focus on his task, but it getting really hard to. Only because the damn kid wouldn't stop staring at him. 

The sheriff called him to fix their ceiling fan in the living room and ever since he's been here, the kid has been sitting on the couch in a over size tee shirt and shorts and licking a lollipop. The way he's doing it absolutely sinful his gorgeous pink lips, sucking on it erotically. The kid was gorgeous in general. Milky skin, bright brown eyes, cute little moles, he was just so pretty.  

Derek was finished when he screwed in the last lightbulb to the fan. When he climbed down the latter he found the kid standing near it. They both stared at each other before the kid toke the lollipop out and spoke. "My dad went to work so he left the money for you on the counter." 

"Um..okay." Derek was about to go get the money, but the kid grabbed his hand. "Could you maybe stay, for a while?" 

"Why?"

"Sometimes I hate being alone." He said in a sultry tone. This made Derek's dick twitch with excitement. "Look kid I-"

"Stiles. My name is Stiles."

"Look Stiles, I have to go." He said gently pushing the kid out the way, he had to go before he did something he would regret.But Stiles keeps his grip on him." Please, just 30 minutes." 

"I can't, I have more jobs."

"No you don't, I looked through the agenda, you set down near your equipment." Derek's eyes widen a little, as Stiles give him a cheeky smile. "You little sneak." He mutters. "I really like you, the first time you came to here to fix the air condition, I couldn't stop staring at you, your so hot." 

"Um.. That's very flattering, but your the sheriff's son and I can't-"

"He won't be back, till 10:00" Stiles says as he starts leading the older man to the couch. Derek wasn't sure why he was letting him, it was like he was underneath a spell or something. Stiles pushed him on the couch and got on his lap, then put the lollipop back in his mouth and continued to suck on it teasingly, making Derek groan. "You said your father won't be back till ten?" The boy nodded. "Good." With that Derek gently pulled the lollipop out of Stiles mouth. "Such a little minx." He kissed the Stiles lips tasting the flavor from the candy. "Do you have any idea how you look with you sucking this?" 

"Pretty sure I did." 

"That's because you did it on purpose."He said nibbling on the kid's neck a little. Stiles mewl at the touch. "Something you need pretty baby?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well what is it?"

"Am not sure." 

"don't worry baby, I know what you need." Derek says a he grabs Stiles ass. Then he takes Stiles off his lap and lays him on his back, on the couch. "Want me to play with you here?" The boy whimpers and nods. "Okay baby." He pulls down the shorts and the underwear, leaving him only in his big shirt. "Raise up your legs sweetheart." Stiles did what he asked and put his knees to chest. Big hands grabbed at his ass and spreads it. Exposing his pink pucker. "Lovely down here. Do you know what am going to do baby?" Stiles Mewls and shakes his head. "Am going make your hole sweet by pushing your lollipop into you and then eat you out." Stiles lets out a high pitch squeal. 

"Shh baby." Derek moves the sucker towards Stiles mouth and nudges it. Stile takes the hint and let's it go in his mouth. Derek has him suck on it for a few minutes, then takes out. It's good and wet. He puts near stiles opening and wets the rim.

"D-Derek." The older man starts pushing the candy and watched his hole clench around it, he stops pushing at the center and starts twisting it around. The rim starting red, he wasn't sure if it was the color rubbing off the lollipop or from the stretching.  

After a few more twist, pushes it more till only the stick is sticking out. "O-Oh my G-God Derek."  

"How does it feel baby?"

"G-Good." The older man pushes it more till, Stiles gasp. He must of found his sweet spot. Derek pushes the lollipop in and out, getting the hole to stretch further. At some point he takes the whole thing out. Stiles hole is bright red and gaping a little, clenching around nothing. He puts a finger in it and it goes in easily, hooking it he pulls at the rim, making it wider. Stiles lets out another squeal. "Such a naughty hole, just begging to be played it." The man bends down and puts his tongue near his finger. Taking his finger out, he pushes the tip of his tongue in Stiles hole. "So sweet." He seals his lips on it and sucks, also nibbling a little.

Taking the lollipop, he puts back on the rim and puts part of it back inside. Derek licks the treat and the rim at the same time. He sits up and let's go of the stick, to watch it get sucked inside. "Such a greedy baby." He chuckles, making stiles whine. Once it's almost all the way in, he takes it out and licks his hole one more time. 

"How was that darling?"

"Fucking great." Stiles says panting. "Could you maybe stay a little more, so we just cuddle on the sofa."

"Well, I guess one more hour couldn't hurt." Derek lifts the kid up and puts him back on his lap. "Maybe I should break something, so you'd come back."

"Your such a little sneak."


End file.
